


An Obscure Magic

by UnluckyAmulet



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Feroxi customs, Fluff, Gifts, Lon'qu being a dork, Reader is Not Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet
Summary: Lon'qu is good at a lot of things. Expressing himself? Not so much. But he tries.





	An Obscure Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FungusWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FungusWitch/gifts).



> Since I bullied her into playing Fire Emblem, my friend has fallen in love with Lonky. So, this is her birthday surprise! :D (Sorry it's late, fam, but I hope this makes up for it. XD)

Despite everything you had been through together, somehow Lon'qu still felt the sputtering of his heart when he caught sight of you.

It was war, of course, so nobody looked fresh as a daisy, but even with exhaustion, there's still a spark of vitality about you that always drew him in. Lon’qu was a Feroxi at heart, even if he fought with the Crown Prince of Ylisse himself - it was a culture of warriors that did not falter in their duties, who preferred their steel to do the talking. That was his way of life for a long time and he never thought to question it. His own weakness haunted him like a dog, so if he had to work to the bone to become strong and assure no harm befell those he wanted to protect, then so be it. He was ready.

People have often called him cold or standoffish, and it wasn't exactly untrue, but usually it was said to give a preemptive reason for dislike or distrust - without even getting into his...woman problem. That you stayed by his side anyway, uncaring of how he struggled with something so simple, touched Lon'qu in a way he did not have the words to express - a lifetime of believing that actions speak louder than words made him rather ill-equipped in those moments. Of course, he felt for you, in a way he wasn't sure he could feel again, but...perhaps he needed to make sure that you knew that when the words tangled in his throat like a fishing line.

Which was why he was so anxious as your voice drew near, his awareness of every sound, your footsteps, the rustle of fabric, the clinking of metal - it made his forehead break out in a sweat. Ridiculous that a warrior as fearless in a fight as Lon'qu could be so petrified at the mere sound of you approaching, stalling over making such a simple gesture, but this was decidedly not his battlefield.

"Welcome back," he said gruffly, as you stepped into your tent, rubbing your eyes. You glanced up at the sound of his voice and offered a smile, though it was a small one, like it had frayed at the edges.

"Hey," you said. "I hope you haven't been waiting around for me, it took us a lot longer than expected to get back."

Even though you tried to hide it, Lon'qu could see how exhausted you really were. Fatigue hung over you, plain to see in the slouch of your shoulders, dark circles hollowing out your eyes, the way your fingers tremble just a little as you drag them through your hair. When you lived the sort of work he did, reading body language became such second nature that he was barely aware he was even doing it. He didn't like the thought that you might be hiding your exhaustion from him, but then, you knew he was working hard too, perhaps you were simply trying not to add to his burden.

Hmph.

"Lon’qu? Are you alright? You look...distracted." you asked, and then you were right in front of him, wrapping your arms around his midriff. Your chin dug into his chest and he stared wordlessly down at the top of your head.

"I missed you today," you said quietly, but he could still hear you fine, despite the words being muffled. "I don't like these scouting missions, even if they're necessary. I worry about...you know, not coming back."

Though his arms shook, just a little, Lon'qu wrapped them around you tightly, all but crushing you to him. There's a peculiar sensation in his chest, like a burning of sorts, but without the pain. For a few moments, you both stayed that way, silent, merely listening to the sound of each other's breathing, the syncing of your heartbeats. In the chaos of battle and politics, moments of peaceful stillness such as these were a precious thing indeed.

Lon'qu eventually pulled away and though you didn't look surprised that he broke contact first, a surge of guilt rippled through him anyway. He made a grunt of irritation at himself, at his confusing feelings, sinking a hand into his pocket. Better to do it now before he lost his nerve.

"I...have something for you," he said, but his tone came out grave, as if about to announce a food shortage or that someone was in the infirmary - were he Virion or Gaius, the words would have tripped easily from his tongue, beguiling and smooth, but those are things he is decidedly not. Funny, but he'd never been given cause to truly envy that before.

He held out a little box, looking away like a bashful schoolboy when you took it from him carefully, his cheeks painted red. Curiously, you slowly cracked open the lid of the miniature treasure chest, savouring the anticipation the way someone would await the first touch of sugar on their tongue.

It's an ornament of some kind, sitting on a little nest of straw. The dark wood gleams faintly with some kind of polish or oil, or perhaps a lacquer. You gently removed the figure, which was smooth and cool in your palm.

"What's this?" you asked, tracing your fingertips over the surface, admiring the detail on it, all the more impressive thanks to how small it was.

"A legendary figure of Feroxi legend," Lon'qu said, clearing his throat and moving a bit closer. "They say that he had the heart of a lion and a legendary blade. He lived in solitude in the deserts, but after fighting a great war, he founded a clan of outcasts who revered him as a King who would always fight to keep them safe from the outside world. I..."

Lon'qu clenched his fists for a moment, the squeezing motion and creak of his gloves helping him focus. Ordinarily, he wasn’t much of a one for superstitions, but this was more about what it meant for him, personally, than some kind of obscure magic.

"I know I cannot accompany you on every mission. And perhaps this is a mere superstition, but I thought you could take it with you when we're forced to fight separately. The token is believed in Feroxi to protect people from harm."

Your face broke out in a genuine smile, despite your exhaustion and aching muscles from the mission and you turned to Lon'qu, trying to get your breath under control, lest your sudden display of emotion alarm him.

"I love it," you said, rolling the figurine in your hand. "I'll carry it with me every time I set out. Oh, maybe I can put in in my medicine pouch. That's never far from my side on the battlefield."

Lon'qu nodded, pleased you liked the thing. He had a nagging suspicious that he should have gone out and bought a proper one, but they don't tend to be sold anywhere outside of Feroxi, so it would have to do until he could find a better statuette, but that didn't seem to be a problem anymore. 

"That's a good idea."

"Now," you said, carefully tucking the token in your shirt pocket with an expression that was almost tender, before pulling Lon'qu closer, your smile turning a mischievous, a familiar glimmer in your eyes. "While I love your gift and I'll wear it whenever we're apart...what do you say we enjoy this time we have together?"

Despite his bashfulness, Lon'qu manages a slightly wolfish smile back, and his hands settled on your hips.

"Heh. Deal."


End file.
